Zusammenfassung:Kikis kleiner Lieferservice
Aufbruch Auf einem Grashügel liegend hört Kiki, die noch in Karikiya lebt, per Radio die Wettervorhersage zu und genießt das schöne sonnige Wetter. Sie springt auf und läuft durch die grüne Landschaft mit blühenden Blumen zu ihrem Elternhaus. Es verfügt über einen Garten und auch in dem Haus befinden sich allerlei Pflanzen. Aufgeregt erzählt sie ihrer Mutter Kokiri, die gerade ein Elixier braut, dass sie früher als geplant aufbrechen will, weil das Wetter gut ist und es Vollmond geben soll. Sie läuft die Treppe hoch, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Mutter erklärt Doura, dass es Tradition ist, dass ein Mädchen bei Vollendung des 13. Lebensjahres das Haus verlassen muss, um eine vollwertige Hexe zu werden. Doura wundert sich, ob Kiki für solch eine Reise schon erwachsen genug ist. Doch die Mutter meint, dass es nur nicht mehr üblich sei, ab diesem Alter mit dem Arbeiten anzufangen und klingt zuversichtlich. Sie meint jedoch, dass Kiki außer dem Fliegen noch nichts gelernt habe. Währenddessen packt Kiki ihre Sachen und ihr Kater Jiji rät ihr dazu, nichts voreilig zu überstürzen, sondern geplant an die Sache heranzugehen. Als ihr Vater Okino nach Hause kommt, hört er was Kiki gerade vorhat und ruft die Nachbarschaft an, weil sich seine Pläne geändert haben. Nachdem Kiki ihre Sachen gepackt hat, hilft ihre Mutter sie beim Anziehen ihres schwarzen Kleides, die auch gerne mal andersfarbige Kleidung getragen hätte. Die Mutter antwortet darauf, dass Hexen nun mal schwarze Kleider tragen, aber die innere Seele jetzt wichtiger ist, als das äußerliche Erscheinungsbild. Am Abend wirft der Mond tatsächlich sein klares Licht auf Kikis Haus. Die Nachbarschaft ist zusammengekommen, um sich von Kiki zu verabschieden. Dann setzt Kiki sich auf Mutters alten Besen. Kiki nimmt Vaters Radio, Jiji steigt ebenfalls auf dem Besen auf, Kiki hebt ab und verschwindet in die Nacht. Kiki fliegt unter dem Klang der Musik aus dem Radio in Richtung Meer, weil sie in einer Hafenstadt wohnen will. Auf ihrem Flug begegnet sie einer etwas älteren Hexe, die erklärt sich mit Wahrsagerei zu beschäftigen und Kiki dann nach ihrer Spezialität fragt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verlässt sie Kiki, als sie die kleine Stadt, in der sie lebt, erreicht hat. Kiki fliegt alleine weiter und gerät in einem Sturm. Unvorbereitet sucht sie nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz und fliegt einem Zug entgegen. Sie findet in eins der Wagons Unterschlupf und schläft schon kurze Zeit später ein. Unbemerkt setzt sich der Zug in Bewegung. Wohnungssuche thumb|Der Polizist ermahnt Kiki thumb|Kiki trifft auf Tombo Als Kiki am nächsten Morgen erwacht, stellt sie fest, dass sie sich in einem Viehwagon befinden. Sie wird wach als die Kühe das Heu fressen (Kiki schläft auf dem Heu). Sie und Jiji klettern hoch und sehen aus der Dachluke. Sie bemerken, dass der Zug eine Strecke nahe dem Meer befährt. Sie erblicken die Stadt Koriko mit ihrem Strand, klettern aus der Dachluke und fliegen darauf zu. Bei einem chaotischen Rundflug durch die Stadt wird sie beinahe von einem Bus erfasst. Sie landet auf dem Gehweg, um nicht noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie erzählt den Stadtbewohnern, dass sie deren Stadt liebt und dass sie hofft dort leben zu können. Ein Polizist ermahnt sie wegen fahrlässigen Fliegens. Als er einen Strafzettel schreiben will, schreit plötzlich jemand nach einem Dieb und er eilt in Richtung des Rufs. Kiki nutzt den glücklichen Umstand und geht ihrer Wege. Als einige Zeit später Kiki und Jiji eine Seitenstraße entlang gehen, treffen sie auf Tombo. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er den Polizisten abgelenkt hat. Kiki meint, dass sie nicht um seine Hilfe gebeten habe und dass es unhöflich sei mit ihr zu sprechen, ohne sich vorher vorgestellt zu haben. Tombo will weiter mit ihr reden, aber Kiki fliegt auf ihrem Besen davon. Kiki macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Bleibe. Sie versucht es bei einem Hotel. Aber mit dreizehn Jahren darf sie sich noch kein Zimmer mieten. Als Kiki sich unter einer Statue setzt, um eine Pause einzulegen, wendet Jiji ein, dass sie ja eine freundlichere Stadt aufsuchen könnten. Auf der anderen Straßenseite ruft die Bäckerin Osono einer Kundin nach, dass sie den Babyschnuller vergessen habe. Da die Kundin bereits außer Reichweite ist, entschuldigte sich Osono bei ihren Kunden dafür, dass sie später wieder kommen wird, weil sie ja die Absicht verfolgt der Kundin hinterherzueilen. Kiki sieht das Geschehen und bietet ihr an, den Schnuller für sie zu liefern, damit sie ihren Laden nicht verlassen muss. Kiki nimmt den Schnuller und fliegt los. Osono ist erstaunt. Kiki liefert den Schnuller ab, nimmt einen Brief der dankbaren Frau entgegen und überbringt ihn an Osono. Als Kiki wieder gehen will, lädt Osono sie auf ein Kaffee ein. Osono bietet ihr später an, bei ihr zu übernachten. Der Lieferservice thumb|Kikis erste Lieferung thumb|Hilfsbereite Ursula thumb|die zweite Kundin thumb|Kiki kauft für Osono ein Am Morgen hilft Kiki in der Bäckerei. Sie meint zu Osono, dass ein Lieferservice eine gute Idee wäre, ihre Miete bezahlen zu können. Osono ist einverstanden und überlässt ihr bis auf weiteres ein freies Zimmer in dem Haus. Kiki putzt das Haus und geht anschließend mit Jiji einkaufen. Auf dem Heimweg trifft sie auf Tombo mit seinen Freunden. Er versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie geht einfach weg. Als sie zur Bäckerei zurückkommt, erzählt Osono ihr, dass sie eine erste Kundin hat. Kiki läuft aufgeregt herunter und betreut die Kundin Maki. Sie will, dass Kiki für sie ein Geschenk an ihren Neffen Ketto ausliefert. Die Lieferung ist eine schwarze Stoffkatze in einem Käfig. Kiki nimmt den Auftrag an und fliegt los. Auf dem Flugweg werden Kiki und Jiji von einer Windböe erfasst. Kiki stürzte in den Wald unter ihnen. Sie landet in der Nähe eines Krähennestes und die Krähen verteidigen ihr Nest, indem sie Kiki angreifen. Kiki und Jiji fliehen. Als sie entkommen sind, merkt Kiki, dass die Stoffkatze verschwunden ist. Sie steckt Jiji in den Käfig, der sich Müh gibt wie ein Plüschtier zu wirken und überreicht ihn Ketto. Sofort fliegt Kiki zum Wald zurück während Jiji sich fragt, ob ihr Plan wirklich klug gewesen ist. Kiki findet die Stoffkatze in einer Hütte im Wald. Sie ruft laut die Frage, ob jemand dort anwesend ist. Vom Dach der Hütte aus antwortet die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Es ist Ursula, die gerade dabei ist Krähen zu zeichnen, und Kiki begibt sich zu ihr. Kiki erklärt ihr, dass die Stoffkatze ihr gehört und dass die Krähen sie ihr abgenommen haben. Ursula schlägt ihr vor, dass sie die Stoffkatze wieder herrichten könne und dass sie diese Kiki zurückgeben wolle, wenn sie im Gegenzug dafür Kiki zeichnen dürfe. Kiki stimme zu. Mit der geflickten Stoffkatze fliegt Kiki zu dem Haus des Jungen zurück und tauscht diese gegen Jiji aus. Dann fliegen sie zurück zur Bäckerei. Stille herrscht in der Bäckerei. Kiki ist besorgt, dass sie keine neue Aufgabe hat und dass sie nur von Pfannkuchen lebt. Doch dann bekommt sie ein Kundenanruf. Tombo erscheint in der Bäckerei und meint zu Kiki, dass er Mitglied eines Klubs sei und dass er sich freuen würde, wenn Kiki am Abend zu dem Klub kommen würde. Er versichert ihr, dass er sie um achtzehn Uhr abholen möchte. Als eine Kundin reinkommt, ignoriert Kiki ihn und bedient erst einmal die Kundin. Kiki fragt Osono, was sie am Abend anziehen soll. Osono meint, dass ihre aktuelle Kleidung ihre Schönheit betont. Dann erinnert Kiki sich daran, dass sie schnell noch etwas liefern muss und eilt hinaus zur zweiten Kundin. Sie kommt zu einem großen Haus, wo Bertha sie herzlich empfängt. Sie wird zu einer älteren Frau in der Küche geführt. Weil der Herd nicht funktioniert, ist der zu liefernde Herringskuchen noch nicht fertig. Die Frau will Kiki trotzdem bezahlen, auch wenn sie den Kuchen nicht liefern kann. Kiki erklärt sich jedoch dazu bereit, zu warten bis der Kuchen fertig ist. Sie hilft beim Backen. Nachdem der Kuchen fertig gebacken ist, eilt Kiki zu der Enkelin, obwohl draußen ein heftiger Regen herniederprasselt. Die Nichte nimmt die Lieferung entgegen, verhält sich aber nicht dankbar, sondern sehr unfreundlich gegenüber Kiki. Sie weiß das Geschenk und die Mühe gar nicht zu schätzen. Am Abend wartet Tombo auf Kiki. Nach geraumer Zeit des Wartens schaut er auf die Uhr und beschließt sich alleine zu gehen. Kiki kommt endlich durchnässt in der Bäckerei an und entscheidet sich nicht zum Klub zu gehen. Verlust der Zauberkräfte thumb|Kiki und Tombo sind Freunde thumb thumb|Kikis Besen ist zerbrochen thumb|Ursula wird Kiki aufmuntern Am Morgen wacht Kiki mit Fieber und einer starken Erkältung auf. Osono macht warme Grütze und sagt ihr, dass Tombo gestern Abend auf sie gewartet hat und rät Kiki sich an diesem Tag gut auszuruhen. Am nächsten Morgen hat Kiki eine Lieferung für Kopori. Sie bemerkt, dass Jiji sich mit Lily angefreundet hat. Kiki fliegt los und trifft auf Tombo. Sie fragt ihn nach Kopori. Er sagt, dass Kopori sein Nachname ist und dann merkt Kiki, dass Osono dies arrangiert hat. Kiki entschuldigt sich bei ihm, dass sie nicht zu dem Klub kommen konnte. Er ist sehr aufgeregt und erzählt ihr von einem Flugapparat. Dann fragt er sie, ob sie den Flugapparat am Strand sehen will. Kiki setzt sich auf sein Fahrrad und sie fahren gemeisam zum Strand. Sie sausen die Straße hinunter und machen eine unbeschadete Bruchlandung auf dem Gras, was Kiki zum Lachen bringt. Am Strand fragt Tombo Kiki wie es für sie gewesen war, als sie zum ersten Mal geflogen ist. Sie antwortet, dass sie zu jung gewesen war, um sich daran erinnern zu können. Sie gesteht, dass er nett ist. Tombos Freunde tauchen auf und sagen, dass sie auf ein Luftschiff gehen wollen. Tombo lädt Kiki ein, aber sie lehnt die Einladung ab. Zu Hause sagt Kiki zu Jiji, dass sie mit Tombo nun befreundet sind. Jiji geht ohne einen Wort zu sagen. Zum Abendessen beschwert Kiki sich, dass Jiji zu spät kommt. Er miaut. Sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen kann. Sie versucht auf dem Besen zu fliegen, aber sie fällt hin. Sie läuft raus und versucht es wieder, aber sie kann nicht mehr fliegen und zerbricht bei dem Versuch ihren Besen. Am darauf folgenden Morgen, meint Kiki zu Osono, dass ihre Zauberkräfte ungewöhnlich geschwächt sind, so dass sie weder fliegen noch mit Jiji sprechen kann. Osono fragt sie, ob ihre Kräfte zurückkommen werden, aber Kiki ist sich nicht sicher. Tombo ruft sie an und fragt, ob sie am Nachmittag Zeit habe. Sie antwortet ihm, dass er sie nicht mehr anrufen soll und legt auf. Sie geht auf ihr Zimmer und fängt an, an einem neuen Besen zu arbeiten. Ursula kommt sie besuchen und fragt wie ihr Geschäft laufe. Sie antwortet ihr, dass sie gerade eine Auszeit nehme, was Ursula sehr verwundert. Ursula und Kiki gehen in die Stadt, um einzukaufen. Sie lädt Kiki ein, sie zu besuchen. Kiki nickt, während Jiji hinter Lily steht. Sie nehmen den Bus und trampen anschließend zu ihrem Ziel. Ursula regt sich auf, als ein Fahrer sie für einen Jungen mit Mädchenbeinen hält. Angekommen bestaunt Kiki Ursulas neuestes Werk. Ursula erklärt, dass Kiki die Inspiration für das Bild lieferte. Sie bittet Kiki still zu sitzen, damit sie das Gesicht fertig malen kann. Sie erzählt Kiki, dass sie mit dreizehn Jahren bereits Künstlerin sein wollte, aber sie habe zunächst nur die Werke Anderer nachgemalt. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihren eigenen Stil finden muss, um sich weiterzuenticklen. Schließlich ist der Beruf nicht nur eine Beschäftigung, sondern auch eine Berufung. Ursula und Kiki unterhalten sich bis tief in die Nacht. Zunehmend fühlt Kiki sich wieder besser. Die Rettung thumb|Kiki rettet Tombo thumb|Kiki ist eine Heldin thumb|Alles Gute Kiki Nachmittags in der Bäckerei meint Osono zu Kiki, dass sie bei Gelegenheit zu einer älteren Frau gehen soll. Als Kiki bei der älteren Frau ist, bekommt sie einen Kuchen mit ihrem Namen drauf geschenkt. Da Bertha die Nachrichten im TV schaut, erfährt Kiki, dass ein Sturm das Luftschiff Spirit of Freedom erwischt hat. Die Crew versucht das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Fernsehen sieht Kiki, dass Tombo am Anker des Luftschiffes hängt. Kiki eilt nach draußen, um ihn zu helfen. Tombo verliert den Halt und rutscht das Seil hinunter. Kiki nimmt den Besen eines Straßenfegers und versucht damit hinauf zu fliegen, aber zunächst ohne Erfolg. Aufgrund der Dringlichkeit der Lage gibt sie sich alle Mühe ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und endlich gelingt es ihr den Besen zum Fliegen zu bringen, damit sie Tombo zu Hilfe eilen kann. Das Luftschiff schwankt im Sturm hin und her und driftet dem Glockenturm entgegen. Leute auf dem Turm versuchen Tombo zu greifen, um ihn zu retten, aber die Spitze des Schiffes rammt den Turm. Tombo rutschte weiter das Seil hinunter, bis er an dessen Ende baumelt, der Erdboden weit entfernt unter ihm. Sein Griff lässt langsam nach. Kiki versucht es auf gleiche Höhe mit Tombo zu gelangen, um nach ihm greifen zu können, während sie gleichzeitig versucht den Besen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber Tombo verliert den Halt und fällt in die Tiefe. Kiki stürzt sich in aller Eile mit ihrem Besen nach unten und greift im Fall seinen Arm. Sie schafft es sicher auf dem Erdboden zu landen und beide werden von der begeisterten Menschenmenge bejubelt. Die schwierige Lage hatte Kiki anscheinend dazu verholfen, ihre Zauberkräfte dank ihrer Willenskraft wieder zurückzuerlangen. In Karikiya lesen Kokiri und Okino, Kikis Eltern, einen Brief ihrer Tochter. In ihm schreibt Kiki, dass ihre Arbeit zwar hart ist, aber es gut laufe und dass sie die Stadt liebt. left|300px thumb